I Find the Good In You
by Vampiress 35-94
Summary: Doppelganger magic is awakened in Elena, and she needs to learn how to control it. So she is taken to Hogwarts to practice. And maybe she has some help from a certain blonde Slytherin. But there are other forces out there who want to use her unbridled magic as a weapon of mass destruction. Elena's used to pressure, but being the deciding factor in a war? Can she handle it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.**

**This story takes place after end of season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and it's during HBP. Disregards most canon pairings, events, etc.**

_Summary: When Katherine is killed, Elena suddenly acquires access to doppelganger magic. There is just one slight problem. 500+ years of ancient, dormant magic is a lot to possess. The magical awakening sends off a wave so powerful it is felt around the world, attracting interested parties. She is taken to Hogwarts where she lives in secret, working to control her magic. _

* * *

Chapter One

I stared down at the broken, bloody, lifeless remains of a body. My body. Only, it's not.

It had only been two months since I'd shoved the cure down her throat, two months longer than I had expected her to survive.

Katherine.

It's so..._ironic_. So many vampires had dedicated centuries to hunting her down and destroying her but they never won.

But I did. Katherine's four month old vampire doppelganger. _I _was the one responsible for her murder. Guilt settled in my stomach. Now there's three deaths that I caused. Three human lives, people who could have moved on from the tragedy that was Mystic Falls.

It didn't _matter,_ Katherine's past, her history of manipulation, murder, and deception. It didn't _matter_ that she was responsible for so much pain and grief inflicted on this town. None of it _mattered!_ Because in that moment, starring down at the mutilated corpse, I knew that there was nothing Katherine could have done to save herself.

I heard footsteps not far off, pulling me from my thoughts, heard the _crunch_ of careless feet in the moonlit woods. But no heartbeat.

_Shit._ I cautiously moved away from my hiding spot, my movement, stirring the smell of human blood into the air around me.

The footsteps stopped. I paused...straining to hear where they were. And then I heard it. Not one, but two vampires had taken off in a sprint. And they were heading for me.

_Not for me, for Katherine._

And then they were in front of me. I let out out a sigh of relief. It was only Damon and Caroline.

Caroline looked at me with an expression of...was that _wariness?_ I furrowed my eyebrows. What was up with her?

Damon had ignored me, a recent habit of his, and walked around me, stirring up the smell of blood again. _Oh._

"Caroline, I didn't-I just found her like this!" my voice was just barely louder than a whisper. Caroline's eyes searched my face carefully before her eyes widened in shock.

"Who?" she asked urgently, her voice much louder than mine.

I fumbled for an answer for a moment, before simply turning towards the direction Damon had gone in. I could just barely see him crouched, his hand smeared with blood as he gathered up the mutilated body parts. I watched as Caroline moved to help him gather the torn appendages. But I did not join them.

I turned and walked away, wandering through the dense woods, searching for a patch of dry land. I heard the others behind me, their steps louder than usual because of their burdens. No one said anything. The only sounds that can be heard were their footsteps and the creatures of the night, hidden away.

I stopped when I reached a clearing littered with dead trees and dry dirt. I heard the dull _thud_ of Damon and Caroline placing the body on the ground. But I didn't turn to look. Instead, I wandered around the clearing, snapping thick branches from their decaying trunk, the loud cracks shattering the silence.

When a sufficient amount of wood had been collected, Damon pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket. When he reached the pile of wood, surrounding the body of my doppelganger, I saw him hesitate. He looked down, through the canopy of branches at her face, my face, before lighting a thin branch on the outside. He watched the flames spread, slowly at first, jumping from one branch to another. He finally stepped away from the pyre when the inferno had reached Katherine. He crossed the clearing, and vanished into darkness, not sparing me or Caroline, or the burning rubble, another glance.

Then something weird happened.

As the fire slowly consumed Katherine's body, a sort of...veil grew around the fire. As Katherine continued to burn, the veil expanded around the fire, nearing the place where we watched it with weary eyes. I felt Caroline grab my wrist and jerk me back. I stumbled over my feet, not having expected to be moved. I didn't _want_ to move away from the growing sphere.

Caroline tried to pull me further, but I resisted. I didn't move. Not away from the veil, nor closer to it. I just...watched as the fire devoured what remained of the body. As soon as the last morsel of flesh had been turned to ash, the fire extinguished itself. There wasn't even burning embers left.

The image of charred wood, hazy through the veil gradually grew in size, until, finally, I could see it clearly.

I had entered the veil.

And then I felt the explosion. I couldn't tell if it was _inside_ of me or around me. Pain gripped me, burned every inch of flesh inside me. I could feel the wind buffeting my body with hurricane force, I could hear the tree snapping from the wind. I could hear Caroline screaming my name. But all I could focus on was the pain.

* * *

I felt the wind furiously attack me as I raced through the air. Away from that place. Away from _him. _ Away from the house of murder.

Away from the only place I ever considered a home, a safe haven.

But I was wrong.

Frustration and anger blazed through me with a vengeance, and I pounded my fist on the handle of my broom, causing it to swerve dangerously. Righting my Nimbus, I struggled to suppress my emotions. Never before have I had such a hard time maintaining my famous Malfoy mask.

_Never before have I witnessed my father murder my mother._

No, I mused, most people wouldn't know what that's like.

I sighed at took inventory of my surroundings. The growing resistance in the air was a clear sign of powerful wards.

After my escape from the Manor, I had thought about where I should go. I couldn't go to Diagon Alley, or anywhere in London for that matter. They would look for me there. I wasn't so much of a coward to flee the country. I couldn't go to Snape's, too many Death Eater stopped by at random intervals; it would only be a matter of time before I was caught. So that left only one place, one impenetrable fortress. A safe haven.

Hogwarts.

_Let's just hope that Dumbledore will actually let me in._ It was no secret that there were rumors going around about me being a Death Eater. I could only hope that Snape had contacted Dumbledore about the...recent events at Malfoy Manor.

The castle's silhouette was barely distinguishable in the fading moonlight; I had actually noticed the bright house flags that adorned the Quidditch pitch before recognizing the towering black mass.

I didn't have a choice but to dismount then, the wards had made flying impossible. After I was steady on my feet, I straitened out my hair and my robes and, grasping my wand in one hand and my broom in the other, I confidently walked closer to the wards.

To my surprise, I was able to walk through them without suffering, what I was sure to be a painful death. _Thank you, Snape. _There was no way the wards were down, or had let him through because he was a student. No, Dumbledore had intentionally let me in._  
_

I let out a sigh of resignation as I walked closer to the main entrance. This is where I will probably live until the end of the war. _And I'll have a month of quality time with Dumbledore. _

I didn't actually _hate_ Dumbledore, I actually held great respect for him, he was the only wizard who can outsmart the Dark Lord. Which means that there is no safer place for me to wait for the final battle.

The doors opened silently, surprisingly, considering they must not be used much during the summer. The hall were almost silent and...empty. I could hear the faint sound of the moving staircases, and the paintings. It was such a different place when there weren't hundreds of other people around to distract you.

I slowly made my way to the Great Hall, absorbing the castle with new eyes.

The doors leading into the Great Hall were already open, light flooding into the corridor. I took a deep breath and strode calmly into the mostly empty room.

The four house tables sat in pristine condition, the enchanted ceiling casting irregular shadows across the room. And at the professors table sat Dumbledore, his keen eyes watching me with curiosity.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up!" the Headmaster said jovially, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

I didn't answer him at first, instead making my way to the end of Slytherin table, closest to the professors table. Sitting down, I finally said, "You've talked to Snape then, I suppose?" My voice was quiet, but it carried loudly in the empty room.

Dumbledore paid no maid to the curtness in my tone. "Hmm, indeed I have. He owled me earlier and told me that I should be expecting you soon. He also told me of the recent events taking place in your family, Mr. Malfoy. Severus was none too thrilled about your father's actions, mind you. He knows you did the right thing."

I paused for a moment, absorbing his words, "How did he know I would come here?" I had just hoped he'd tell Dumbledore about what my father had done.

"Where else would you go?"

I didn't have an answer.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure your journey here was exhausting. I'll let you head to your common room. The password is th-" he cut off suddenly at the same time my head whipped around in alarm.

The entire castle was...shaking. I placed my hand on the slowing moving table, to try to hold it in place, while still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_They can't possibly know where I am already!_

Dumbledore muttered an oath and transfigured his lemon drops into a series of identical silver bracelets. He stood up and ushered me to his side, "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy. I'll need your help."

Before I could manage a coherent protest, I felt the familiar tug of apparition.

* * *

Pain was everywhere. It was all I could comprehend. It was in my head, in every muscle, and on every inch of skin.

It's funny, how aware you are of your surroundings when you're dying.

Heat started to radiate from one side, _a lot_ of heat. Wary. i cracked open an eye and took in the destruction around me. Scattered tree limbs were being blown around like it was a piece of paper. Beyond the massacred trees, I saw what had initially grabbed my attention. A fire was raging not far from me, propelled by the fierce wind, and it was inching closer to me minute by minute.

I heard a series of loud _pops_ and swung my head the other way. I saw blurred figures, I couldn't tell how many, moving their fists and feet viciously, pounding on an invisible barrier.

A much louder _pop_ came from my other side, the side in danger of the approaching fire. The heat faded immediately, much to my relief.

The next thing I was aware of was a chorus of voices, some familiar, some not.

_"We burned the body of the other doppelganger."_

_"It's the most ancient and the most powerful form of magic."_

_"Can't get through the barrier."_

_"She was alive for over 500 years."_

_"Strongest magical awakening I've ever experienced."_

_"Control her magic."_

_"You can't take her away!"_

_"Put these on her wrists when you get through the barrier."_

Then-more pain. I let out a shriek of agony as I felt a knife in my side, tearing through flesh. The knife stabbed deeper, twisted, and then, it was gone. I opened my eyes in shock and brought my hand up to my face, surprised to see there was no blood on it. Then something _did_ happen.

Someone's hand grabbed the arm that I had raised to inspect. My eyes flashed upwards instinctively to the person's face. My eyes narrowed as they met an unfamiliar pair of grey ones. I jerked my arm out of his hand and staggered away, well more like crawled away. The strange boy, or was he a man?, held up his hand in surrender, and in them were a bizarre combination of items. In his left hand he held a well polished piece of wood and in the other hand he had a handful of simple silver bracelets. What had the voice said? _Put these on her wrists?_

My eyes flashed back up to his in apprehension. He took this as an opportunity to take a small step towards my new position. I narrowed my eyes in warning. I may be in agonizing pain, but I was still a vampire.

"Relax," he breathed, "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft, with an English lilt to it.

Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly extended my right arm, the one he'd previously held, back towards him. He smiled a little at the show of a little trust, grabbed my wrist and gently slid the first bracelet over my knuckles.

The result was immediate.

The pain got diminished severely, my concentration was more concrete, and I once again had strength pulsing through me.

He slid the second one on.

The whispers a few feet away suddenly became more distinct, I could differentiate between the different voices. There was still an unfamiliar one, she assumed that he was here with the boy currently saving my life.

He slid on the third, and final, bracelet, and I finally looked, _really _looked at him. His skin was a creamy white color, his cheekbones narrow and aristocratic, his pale blonde hair looked like a similar color to his skin, but it was hard to tell in the darkness, and his intense grey eyes were starring directly into mine.

I was silent for a moment before finally whispering, "Thank you."

He smirked, "Not a problem," and he held out his hand.

I smiled softly and placed my hand in his, letting him pull me to my feet. I wobbled a little as pins and needles raced down my legs.

Suddenly, I was pulled away by someone who wrapped their arms around me. I grinned and my both of my arms around him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, or I'll kill you myself. Understand?" he growled.

"Yes, mother," I snarked, pulling back to face the very serious look on my brother's face. I sighed, "There's nothing I can do about being a doppelganger Jer, near-death instances just seem to go with the package. But I think I've proved to be pretty damn resilient. It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

I pulled away from him as I glanced around the gathered crowd. Damon, Tyler, mystery guy, and a man with a waist length beard and half-moon spectacles. _Okay..._

"Where's Caroline? I thought I heard her earlier."

Damon chose that moment to speak up, "Vampire Barbie went to retrieve some...things for you," he said cryptically.

"Things? What _kind_ of things, Damon?" I practically growled. Why couldn't ever answer a question directly?

A throat cleared behind me, I whirled around. It was the man with the beard, "Your friend has gone to retrieve your personal belongings, some clothes, entertainment, and er...dietary supplements."

What? "Why?" And how did he know I was a vampire? Of course it doesn't help that Damon broadcasted it just a moment ago.

I saw the strange man take a deep breath and, "You will be returning to England with us to learn how to control your magic."

_"What?"_

* * *

I knew her reaction wouldn't be pretty, and I was right.

_"What?" _she snarled her face whipping around to glare at her friends. She stalked forward, towards the dark haired vampire. "I _thought_ I told you _before!_ I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Saved!" She forced him several feet back and into an already splintered trunk.

The vampire just smirked, "Cool it with the rage face, princess. It wasn't _my _decision." And he nodded to the girls brother who, surprisingly, didn't flinch at his sister's glare.

As she turned to face her brother, I caught a glimpse of her features. Veins pulsed beneath her vibrant red eyes. Hmm, I see what he means about 'rage face.' I studied her discreetly. I'd never been in close proximity of a vampire, but I'd expected...a more savage creature.

Her face gradually returned to it's normal coloring, she slowly walked up to her brother, stopping about three feet away from him.

"Why?" her voice was a broken whisper, but it carried in the silence.

His hands reached up to cradle her face gently, as if she wasn't just glaring at him with pulsing red eyes. "If there's anyone who needs to get the hell out of this town, it's you. And as you pointed out Elena, you nearly die or get killed once a week. Maybe...maybe this magic of yours can help you be even _more_ resilient to death."

"And what if it _doesn't?_ Jer, we're all we have left. Each other. I've lost you once before. I know what it feels like. I can't put you through that."

What did she mean by that? Are their parent's dead? Their entire family even?

A new voice spoke up, "Technically Elena, you didn't _deal_ with the pain for long. But that's besides the point. She's right Jer." It was the blonde vampire, Caroline, I think. "Oh and Elena? Next time you come across a growing sphere of magic surrounding a burning supernatural creature? _Don't walk into it!"_

A look of embarrassment flashed across Elena's face, but was quickly replaced by one of apprehension. "I wasn't in control, Care. It was like I was _compelled._ I think it would have happened whether I if I was standing a few feet from it or if I was at the boarding house. But what does it_ mean?_ I mean if it's doppelganger magic, then why didn't Katherine have it? Wait," she turned back towards Damon, "she didn't, did she?"

He shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of, no. Just good ol' psychotic manipulation and compulsion."

"Oh!" It was Caroline again, "Here." She thrust two overly full bags at Elena, "I almost forgot."

Elena was once again looking at her brother, who was unrelenting in his choice. She sighed in defeat and grabbed the two over-stuffed bags and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde vampire, "Jeez, what, did you pack the furniture or something?" But despite her complaints, she took both of the bags in one hand and reached the other out to her friend for a one arm hug. She did the same with her brother, another boy who didn't speak at all throughout the exchange, and even Damon.

And then she turned to face me.

"Well then," Dumbledore spoke up, "first things first." He drew his wand out and pointed it at Elena's luggage and shrunk it. Dumbledore grinned at Elena's dumbfounded expression, "Travel hazard."

I grinned and held her hand out to her, "Shall we?"

Again she looked apprehensive. Her eyes flickered between my hand and Dumbledore's wand. Her hand slowly lifted and settled into mine. I gripped it tightly.

"A little advice? Don't let go. No matter what. And don't eat before hand." I felt Dumbledore's hand on my shoulder and prepared myself.

I saw Elena flash a quick smile at her friends before it was promptly erased and replaced with a look of shock as we apparated.

She stumbled horribly as we landed and i reached out to steady her. She smiled gratefully at me before slowly turning around and taking in the splendor of Hogwarts.

I smirked and led her forward, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'll be your unpaid, overworked tour guide."

She threw her head back and laughed, following me into the castle.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first (published) fanfiction, be gentle with me. But also be honest. Was that first part from Draco's POV as awkward to read as it was to write?**

**So, I have NO idea where I'm going with this story. I PLAN on updating regularly, given that I graduate in a week, but you know how plans change.**

**I know it's an unusual ship, but I think Elena/Draco could really work**

**For those who watched the TVD season 4 finale, I am ignoring that "I'm not sorry" scene between Damon and Elena (and I'm a Delena shipper, it broke my heart to do this!)**

**Annnnd I think that's it!**


End file.
